If Only
by Buckhunter
Summary: AU one-shot that takes place at the end of DMC, in Tia Dalma's shack. A familiar pirate captain shows up in one piece, to the bewilderment of Elizabeth, Will, and the crew...and it's not Barbossa. Sparrabeth, hinted Willabeth.


**Summary: AU one-shot that takes place at the end of DMC, in Tia Dalma's shack. A familiar pirate captain shows up in one piece, to the bewilderment of Elizabeth, Will, and the crew...and it's not Barbossa. Sparrabeth, hinted Willabeth.**

**If Only...**

"And already the world seems a little less bright. He fooled us all, right to the end. But I guess that honest streak finally won out." Gibbs spoke solemnly, his pirate accent long left behind. "To Jack Sparrow." He held his mug out.

"Never another like Captain Jack." Ragetti forced out.

"He was a gentleman of fortune, he was." Even Pintel's voice held grief.

"He was a good man." Elizabeth Swann finally said, the voice of her weakened heart surprisingly steady.

The surviving members of the _Black Pearl_'s crew drank to their dead captain.

It grew silent in the small shack. Elizabeth was left to wallow in her thoughts of shame and regret. _I _killed _him. He came back for us and I killed him._

Creaking came from outside, on the planks of the docks. Looking up, the young woman's brow furrowed. Cotton had come in long ago from tying up the boat. Who could possibly be outside? The thump of something falling sounded, followed by a muffled groan of pain and cursing.

The crew was looking toward the door, eyes narrowed.

"I knows that voice, I does." Pintel murmured.

"It's the captain…" Ragetti said in awe, even before the man himself swaggered- er, limped- through the door.

And it _was _Captain Jack Sparrow. In one piece, too. His clothing was torn and bloody, suggesting that he had gained quite a few wounds. However, he did have his hat atop his head and that infuriating smirk on his face. But he was _alive_!

"Jack…?" Will gaped in confusion.

"'Ow did he get 'ere?" Pintel and Ragetti exchanged glances.

"With this." His voice was as strong as ever, blocking out whatever pain he must've felt through his wounds. He held up what seemed to be the wheel of the _Black Pearl_.

"Is that what I think it is, Cap'n?" Gibbs asked.

"Aye." Jack nodded. "Stole it from the debris an' floated 'ere on it."

"So the _Pearl_'s-"

"Aye, mate. She's gone."

The crew broke up into murmuring, and the pirate captain took the chance to limp over to Elizabeth. She kept her gaze on the wooden planks of the floor, which was quickly covering in seawater and his blood.

"Well?" He finally asked, arms wide. He'd disposed of the _Pearl_'s wheel somewhere.

"Well what?" She muttered, refusing to look at him.

"Your plan, it didn't work." He informed her.

"The rest of us survived...and you're here." She told him. "So, it actually did better than just work."

"Then why are ye upset, eh?" He asked. His voice turned to a growl with his next words. "Is it because I'm not _dead_? Did ye hope your plan didn't do more than work? That I'd go down with the _Pearl _no matter what?"

"No." She whispered, obvious guilt laced into her voice.

"Then look at me, dammit, Lizzie." Jack demanded, his voice sounding hurt. "Make me think that's what ye're really thinkin'. Because right now, I'm startin' to wonder if I should've stayed with the _Pearl_ anyway."

A new wave of tears leaked from her eyes, trickling down her face. The pirate sighed, sitting down in a chair beside hers, purposely looking the other way as he rested his elbows on his knees.

A silence overcame the two, each regretting what they'd said to the other. The rest of the crew, Will, included, had gone outside. Tia Dalma had vanished from the main room of the shack. It was just Jack and Elizabeth.

Elizabeth forced herself not to think too much, to try to stop the tears. She found herself reaching over and touching one of the visible wounds on Jack's arm. He flinched, not looking at her, and pulled his arm against his body protectively.

"Sorry." She murmured, watching his body relax as he consumed her words. She took his hand in hers gently. "Do they hurt?"

"They hurt." He answered quietly, turning to look at her. His eyes were uncharacteristically soft and full of vulnerability. Yet, she could see a hint of trust in them.

"I'm sorry, you know." She told him in the same tone he'd spoken in. "About what I did back there, on the _Black Pearl_."

"I know." Jack answered, giving her hand a light squeeze with his own. "I've no right to accuse ye otherwise either. I'm sorry for actin' like it. Besides, ye only did what was right by ye, an' no one should ask for more than that."

"Oh, Jack…" Elizabeth reached a hand up to his face, stroking his cheek.

He jerked away, pulling his hand free from hers. She swore she saw something akin to pain in his eyes, before it was quickly concealed as his eyes hardened again.

"Ye should go talk to dear William. By the distance between the two of ye, ye owe him some kind of an explanation." The pirate muttered detachedly, purposely avoiding looking at her. "An' I 'ave some wounds to tend to."

A sudden understanding passed through her as his reactions and words came to make sense. _He loves me…_

"Jack...Will, I think he saw." She admitted.

"Saw what?" Jack's tone was neutral, not betraying anything he felt.

"Either me kissing you or chaining you to the ship."

"Tell him not to worry- that his bonny lass is still his."

Elizabeth sighed in exasperation. "Jack, I've seen the way you look at me. You don't want me to go back to Will."

He snorted, jealousy evident in his voice. "So what does it matter what I think? Ye love him, he loves ye. Best keep it that way. I don't need him comin' after me. Besides, he can provide ye security an' safety, which I cannot do, being a pirate."

"Jack, look at me." She pleaded.

He turned to look at her, bitterness towards Will in his eyes. "What?"

"Stop being so stubborn."

And with that, she grabbed his coat and pulled his lips to hers. This kiss, unlike the last, was tender, passionate, slow, and full of loving. His hand gently cupped her face, feeling the soft, smooth skin there. They were forced to separate for air, but she leaned her forehead against his.

"If only the world wasn't against us, Lizzie. If only…"


End file.
